Tomboy
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: my old story touched up and now it's back! Wally moves to Australia which makes Kuki transform from her bubbly self to a tomboy, Wally comes back and she hates his guts. can he fix the problem? EDIT: re edited.
1. a Fun Filled Week

**Tomboy chapter 1 a Fun Filled Day**

**Hey here's a new story and I hope you all will like it! I also don't own the KND!**

* * *

"Ugh!" yelled Wally as he ran into the tree house and into his room.

"What's up with him?" asked Hoagie.

"I don't know… how about you check up on him?" asked Nigel.

"No way!" Hoagie protested. "Last time I did it, I got punched in the stomach!" he said while rubbing his stomach.

Why don't you do it numbuh 3?" asked Nigel since Kuki wouldn't be afraid of going in.

"Okay!" Kuki said bubbly while smiling and walking towards Wally's room

She knocked on his door. "Whoever the crud is," Wally yelled furiously. "You're not welcome!"

"Please, numbuh 4?" Kuki asked sweetly, he recognized the sweet voice and didn't want to face her out of all people.

"No!"

"Pwease?"

"I gotta tell you all sometime…. Mine as well tell you now…." He came out solemnly and faced her letting out a shaky breath.

"Tell us what?" she was getting worried.

"C'mon." he dragged her to the TV room where everyone else was sitting.

Kuki sat down next to Abby on the couch to listen to the upset Australian's announcement.

He sighed at first. "Ummm…. Guys, I'm going to Australia."

"For vacation?" asked Abby.

"No…. my dad got a promotion and we have to move back to Australia." Wally said somberly hating that he has to move.

Everyone looked sad but looked at Kuki to see how she would take it. "How long will you be gone?" she asked still thinking it's a vacation.

"I'm not coming back, I'm moving away Kuki." he was still looking away and trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh…." Kuki said sadly and looked down at her feet.

"How long do you have?" said Nigel

"next week." Said Wally thinking of the limited time they have.

"What!" everyone said together.

"We have to spend the last week together and make it a meaningful one!" said Nigel getting off the couch in determination.

"Yeah!" Said Hoagie excitedly also getting off the couch. "Let's go to the arcade!"

"Then the beach!" said Abby.

"Then the ice cream parlor!" said Nigel trying to stay away from the beach idea.

Kuki just covered her mouth, sniffling, she ran to her room avoiding the conversation and avoiding from people looking at her crying face. "Wait, numbuh 3!" Called Hoagie.

"Let her go, she needs time." Said Abby putting a hand on Wally's shoulder with a heartwarming smile on her face to help him. "I'll get her, we should go now to fill up the day," off Abby went into her room and heard her crying. "Hey girl, you okay?"

"What do you think!" Kuki said loudly and faced Abby. "One of my best friends is leaving me forever!" she then cried some more into her pillow.

Abby rubbed Kuki's back saying. "We're all broken up about this, he's our best friend too?" Abby saw that Kuki wasn't going to nudge and said. "Let's go out and make this week the best for numbuh 4, okay?"

"Oh, okay….." she looked up and wiped off her tears and walked with Abby out of her room.

"Glad you back numbuh 3, c'mon let's go!" said Nigel.

And off they went, first going to the arcade where Kuki didn't play much games but mostly cheered Wally on, then the beach where she buried Wally in the sand and splashed him a couple of times while  
Nigel didn't enjoy a single thing but tried, after they went to ice cream parlor where everyone shared the biggest sundae, all happening for this past week. When they weren't spending time together, they were all helping Wally pack, mostly Kuki was emotional during all of it.

"That was the best time I've ever had!" said Hoagie collapsing on the couch after going to the town fair.

"Me too, mate" said Wally landing next to Hoagie.

It was only 7 o'clock but to them it felt like later and decided to play nothing but the truth. "So numbuh 5, have you ever walked in on anyone while they were changing or showering?" said Kuki while laughing.

She blushed. "Ummm I did with Hoagie while he was changing but I didn't see anything!" Hoagie also blushed remembering that semi-horrid memory.

It was Abby's turn to ask the questions this time. "Numbuh 4, who will you miss the most?" said Abby with a sly face and knowing exactly who he's thinking about.

"_Maybe, Kuki." _He thought but said trying to find his way around the question. "Ummm I like you guys so much that I couldn't pick!"

"But what if you did have to pick?" said Hoagie hiding his chuckles.

Wally blushed some and said agai.n "I said I can't!" he thought _"man do I sound sappy…"_ then he left the room.

Wally didn't want to leave his friends, especially Kuki….. He liked her so much that maybe he even loved her. But know he was leaving Cleveland and leaving her. He took his anger out on his punching bag and thought _"why did my parents have to do this to me now?"_

Soon it was 10 o'clock and he walked out sweaty into the TV room, apparently everyone was asleep except Kuki, she was the only one in the room which gave her access to watching a rainbow monkey marathon, she looked really tired though.

"What are you doing up numbuh 3?" asked Wally wiping his sweat on a towel around his neck.

She looked at him with dark circles under her eyes and said while yawning. "Just watching TV, doing your last work out before you leave?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to miss you all." He sat next to her and slumped.

"We'll miss you too, numbuh 4" she said solemnly.

He couldn't look at her anymore and was tired and decided to go to bed and did a yawn. "I should go to bed, same thing with you."

"Nope." She crossed her arms refusing sleep.

"C'mon, numbuh 3." Wally said with a sigh. "I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't want you of all people to sleep in."

"Never!" Kuki refused and stuck her nose in the air.

He sighed as he had no other option but to quickly grab her and pick her up over his shoulder, sure he was smaller than her but he was really strong. She kicked and whacked him playfully while laughing hard and he threw her on her bed; he loved to see her smile and laugh as much as he hated to admit it.

She waved her hand in front of her nose. "You need a shower, smelly!"

"Don't worry, I will, but you need rest." He said walking away.

"Good night, numbuh 4." She smiled at his retreating figure.

"Night." He said back, but he didn't want this to be their last night together, he went to bed thinking about Australia and started to miss Cleveland more.

* * *

**Me: Well what did you think?**

**4: it sucks! Why am I moving away!**

**Me: I need some kind of problem in the story….**

**3: why couldn't it be numbuh 1,2, or 5?**

**1,2,5: hey!**

**Me: am I sensing something going on between you two?**

**3: (blushes)**

**4: NO!**

**Me: haha riiiight….. anyways please review!**

**4: no don't! so I don't have to move away!**

**Me: too late! Bubi!**


	2. Last Goodbye

**Chapter 2 Last Goodbyes**

**Hey everybody thank you namida no rekuiemu and Laurie43 for reviewing! I decided to add this chapter because it's short and all plus I got bored….. I also don't the KND**

* * *

They all were outside Wally's house with only ten minutes left to spare with his fellow friends and team mates.

"So, this is good bye?" asked Hoagie.

"Yeah mate, I'll really miss yah, you know you were my best friend?" asked Wally.

"Same here, when you get there, don't replace us with anyone cooler okay?" Hoagie smiled with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes so Hoagie quickly wiped them behind his goggles.

"Of course not Hoagie." Wally chuckled then they gave each other guy hugs and Hoagie walked away.

"Abby, you were like a sister to me, you were there when I needed to talk and everything."Wally said towards Abby.

"If you eva' need to talk, call me up," Abby said while giving him a light noogie. "Okay little bro?" then walked away smiling but feeling sad deep down inside.

"Goodbye, numbuh 4" said Nigel formally putting out his hand to shake.

"Nigel, I'm leaving, don't be so formal with me." Wally couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Just promise me one thing… don't work yourself to hard, okay?"

"Agreed- I mean, okay….." Nigel smiled and did a nod and walked away too.

"Kuki, you're the hardest to say goodbye too. Even though sometimes I thought you were an annoying, rainbow monkey, cruddy, Shelia, you would always be one of my best friends." He started to look down to avoid conversation.

"Wally, even though you were a hot head, dense at times, and mean to me, you would always be my best friend too." she smiled tearing up.

"Kuki, before I go you need to know something," Wally let out a shaky breath and took a deep solid breath in. "I really like you. More of a friend, like, like like kind of like."

She smiled even wider "Wally, I really like you too. **[edit: what's with me and 'I love you!' outbursts?]** Too bad you're leaving though, I can't believe it." she kissed him on the cheek suddenly now wishing she didn't say anything so things won't be so hard.

"Wallabee, it's time to go now!" said his mom cheerfully unaware of the painful goodbye.

"Coming mom!" he yelled back.

"Goodbye….." Kuki said with a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Bye." He said and wiped the tears away as he got closer to her, he gave her a tight hug not wanting to let her go but Abby put a hand on Wally's shoulder saying it's time to let go.

Wally went into the car and looked out the back window and pressed his hand against the window as Kuki ran out into the street waving goodbye, knowing that was the last time to see each other and their last goodbye.

* * *

**Me: The end! Not! Ya, like I would end like that! That would suck for everybody!**

**3: where did Wally go?**

**Me: he moved, don't you remember?**

**3: what…. WAHHHH!**

**5: it's okay numbuh 3, if these wonderful (okay now I'm sucking up) readers review then something magical will happen tomorrow!**

**3: (claps while jumping up and down) yay! It better be good!**

**Me: well…. probably the next chapter but the best will be soon! Please review!**


	3. One Year Later

**Chapter 3 One Year Later**

**Hey I'm not proud of this chapter or story, sorry if it sucks…. I'm making a side story while I write my AHMAZING story, this is the side story….. anyways I appreciate the reviews and stuff like thanks evemiliana (don't worry I'll defiantly use your idea just not in this chapter, don't worry cause I will) and namida no rekuiemu especially! Hope you like this chapter but then again it's short…. You probably not…. I'm downer today**

* * *

"Hey boss, this twerp thinks he's better than you?" said one of two boys around 11 holding a kid about 9 by the arms.

The Boss looked at him, the kid looked scared. The Boss had a really big green sweat shirt with his hood covering his face, guy's pants really low, and smiley boxers showing. The boss was on his bike while leaning on the handle bars tired of today.

The two boys threw the boy to the ground and said the other one said. "Show us what you got." They all were at a new construction site for a new house with no one there but just a bunch of pipes and mechanical stuff.

The boy got on his bike and went in the empty swimming pool and did all these tricks but weren't that impressive, at least not to the Boss and his little minions.

"C'mon Boss, show them what your made of!" said one of the boys.

And off the boss went, he did flips in this giant concrete pipe, went upside down in the pipe like it was tunnel and soon got so carried away by the grinding the Boss lost its path and ended up going through the window of the new house! The alarm went off and everyone ran away, except the two boys, they rode off with the Boss while laughing. One boy was on their skateboards while the other boy and the Boss rode their bikes. Soon the police came and they all split up, but the police were following the Boss.

The Boss was paddling really fast and the hood fell down covering his face, it was Kuki. She was wearing two braids and looking back at the police smiling and feeling the rush and the adrenaline coursing through her veins!

The police were right on her butt, she took an immediately right turn on her bike trail which fooled the cop cars. She laughed at the officers, and hid her bike under a bush. She was only caught twice this month compared to all the other times she was caught, which was nothing. Kuki ran the rest of the way home trying to avoid the cop cars and sirens.

She walked in meeting her mom inside, she looked mad. "Where have you been Kuki!"

"Outside." she grabbed a soda and left for her room. Inside her room, it wasn't cheery anymore and all girly, every inch or her wall was covered in graffiti and even the furniture! There were dents and marks everywhere, all over the floor were dirty clothes and food. The only thing that wasn't probably broken was her bed.

"I'm not done with you young lady!" her mom called from the bottom of the stairs. "If you get caught by the cops again you are grounded, you hear me! Why can't I have my sweet Kuki back from a year ago? Where did she go?" her mom walked away shaking her head.

Now Kuki was mad, normally her family did think of her as a disgrace and she tended to live with it but that was too far. "She left with Wally!" then stormed out on her skateboard to get her bike back and met with the two boys, Dustin and TJ.

"Hey Kuki, did you get caught by the fuzz?" **(I like that word… fuzz, haha!)** Said Dustin. He had sandy blonde hair with hazel eyes, he seemed quite attractive, almost every girl has a crush on him, the only girl that doesn't was Kuki. He wore the same stuff that Kuki practically wore with the oversized sweatshirt and baggy pants.

"Naw, they didn't have a chance." Kuki said looking around for her bike. "Now, where did I put my bike?"

"Maybe in by lovers tree?" said TJ, he had brown hair and brown eyes. He did some skateboarding and biking but not every day like Dustin and Kuki. He wore mostly designer stuff and he was cute, but not as cute as Dustin.

"Yeah, maybe." Kuki said in wonderment. Lovers tree were two trees exactly next to each other and their branches combining each other, it looked like they were hugging **(I live by trees just like that where people carve their crushes initials and their initials! It's so cute!)**, when it turned summer time, which was now, lovers would go up when leaves fully come out and climb on the branches and make out but were hidden by the leaves so no one can see them.

They found the bike under the bush by the tree and took it home so they can leave it behind to trade it for Kuki's skateboard, they decided to go to the skate park. They saw the same 9 year old kid again and Dustin and TJ tackled him and held him by the arms, thus trapping him and having Dustin dangle a loogie** [edit: you know when he take in as much saliva and snot as you can and dangle it]** in his face.

"Do you still think your better than her punk?" hissed TJ.

The 9 year old kid got scared and tried to weasel his way out. "N-no I wanted to com-compliment you and s-say so-sorry once I saw you again, you we-were so cool at the con-construction site!" stuttered the kid out of fear.

"Let him go." Kuki said.

"But Boss!" whined Dustin spitting the loogie centimeters next to the kids head.

"Do what I say or else I'll pummel you to a pulp!" Kuki turned tougher and more into a bully, she was probably the toughest kid around town and nobody messed with her, if you did, then you'll pay. No one in town messed with her or her REP on being the best skateboarder and bicyclist, she could be the next X said a judge when she entered a competition, after people heard about this, nobody messed with her REP.

The boys did what they were told and shoved him towards her and Kuki and she warned. "You ever try to show me up, I swear I'll kick your jewels so hard you'll have to pee out of your belly button! Now go, you make me sick." The kid ran scared ready to pee his pants.

Kuki looked at her rainbow monkey watch **(she secretly still loved rainbow monkeys) **and it read 5 o'clock, she had to meet sector V.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Guys I have to go, watch the park okay?" she ran off on her skateboard as fast as she could.

She arrived at the tree house and took some soda and drank it while sitting on the couch with her feet up. It's only been a year since Wally left so they were 12 now, no one changed except Kuki and no one got used to the new her.

"Hey numbuh 3, wanna go and do hair?" Abby always asked that question trying not to be the only girl on the team.

"Only stupid girly-girls do hair. In case you haven't noticed- I'm no girly-girl." Kuki announced.

Nigel suddenly came in and saw Kuki. "Glad to see you on time finally, let's talk about our next mission."

"Lay it on me." Said Kuki.

"We have to stop the delightful children from eating their cake!" Nigel announced like this was something new.

"Let's go now!" said Hoagie all ready for the mission.

"I hear that!" Kuki cheered and high fived Hoagie. "Let's kick some butt!"

"We got to have a big giant robot like they do every year because they'll have one waiting for us." said Abby.

"Okay," Nigel agreed with Abby's plan and looked at Kuki. "You take hippity hop."

"No way!" Kuki protested. "I'm not fighting in something so girly, you do it!" she pointed at Abby.

"C'mon girl, it's for one mission!" Snapped Abby. "Plus, we don't know how to control it, only you do."

Kuki swore under her breath and they all left in the COOLBUS, except Kuki, who left in hippity hop.

They arrived at the delightful mansion and fought, Abby was right, they did have a giant robot waiting for them. Kuki beat it easily with only just a few punches and maybe just one missile. Finally, they successfully took the delightful children's cake without nothing happening to it and shared it with everybody.

"That was good cake." Said hoagie patting his stomach, the rest agreed.

Kuki didn't want to stay overnight so went home, but once as she was about to go on her driveway, she noticed late night movers unpacking and saw a blonde boy who looked like Wally! She shrugged it off and went inside, took a shower, slipped on her purple night gown, and went to bed thinking. _"Was that him? No, it couldn't be…. Wally moved to Australia…."_ And fell asleep in slightly discomfort.

* * *

**Me: welp, it's not my best but it'll have to do**

**3: ya it sucks!**

**Me: your mean!**

**3: why don't you come over here and tell that to my fist!**

**Me: ummm no thanks…. Please review!**


	4. I'm Baaaack!

**Tomboy chapter 4 I'm baaack!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I would name everyone but my mail box isn't working so I couldn't get the names and stuff. But I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Kuki get up and do something!" yelled Genki from her bedroom next door to Kuki's room.

"Ugh…." Groaned Kuki looking at the clock, it read 1 pm.

Kuki got up and wore her blue stripped boxers, low pants, and a green sweatshirt that said "whatever", she wore guy clothes because it made her look tough, and she couldn't go out in public without being made fun for skateboarding or biking, so she disguised herself.

And off she went, she passed the new people's house that moved into Wally's old house. _"Finally someone bought it."_ She thought. Once as she passed it she went to the skate park to meet TJ and Dustin.

**Wally's POV**

"_I can't believe I'm back in Cleveland! I can't wait to see everyone again, especially Kuki!"_ thought Wally excidedly.

So I left to the tree house and I can't believe they didn't delete my verification ID! I gave it to the mailbox and it entered me in! Soon as I got in a got such a warming welcome….. not!

"How did you get in-" Nigel said while pointing a salsa gun at me, but before he could finish he saw me and stood there frozen.

"Who is it numbuh-" said Hoaige then doing the same thing.

"Okay what's-? Then Abby finished her and everyone's sentence. "Numbuh 4!"

They all ran and hugged me, they wanted to ask questions but I butted in. "Where's numbuh 3?"

"At the skate park….." said Hoagie looking around trying to avoid my eyes.

"Why the crud would she be at the skate park? She hates it!" I yelled confused, I mean she really hates it!

"Just go and see man" said Abby.

"Okay," then I left thinking. _"What if she got a boyfriend and that's where she hangs out? Or got better friends?"_

**Normal POV**

Kuki skated doing ollies and 360's and like usually, she amazed everyone who watched.

Dustin gave her a high five. "Nice tricks, dude!"

Kuki had her hood up so no one can see her, a couple of girls were watching her and since the girls couldn't see her face, they called her cute and said skaters are hot and how they wish to date her and Kuki just thought. _"Ummm that's really weird… how can they call me cute when they can't even see my face?"_ and then she grinded on a rail but Wally got in the way and she ran into him.

"Hey!" Wally yelled. "Why don't you watch it!" She saw him and was frozen in her spot on the ground, luckily, he didn't see her face.

"Why don't you watch it!" yelled TJ back at Wally helping Kuki up.

"He grinded into me!" Said Wally. "You probably suck at skateboarding!

"No one talks to the boss that way!" said TJ

"Yeah, he'll kick your butt!" Dustin joined in.

"Let's just see!" Wally snatched Kuki's skateboard from her hands and did some amazing tricks, he was hard to beat. Wally shoved her skateboard back but since she practices like every day, Kuki showed him up. Plus, what made her wanting to do so good was that she got angry at him.

"Ha! What now!" boasted Dustin.

"Wow, you are good, I'm impressed." Wally said acting impressed. "But you skateboard like a girl, just look at your stance!" said Wally, trying to pick a fight.

Her blood boiled. "You should talk, at least I didn't lose, shorty!" she yelled disguising her voice really low so he wouldn't notice.

"Don't….. Call…. Me… shorty!" he yelled as he tackled her to the ground and was about to punch her, but her hood came off as she landed on the ground.

"Ku-Kuki!" he asked shocked.

He helped her up. "I-I'm so-" but before he could finish the word sorry, she punched him in the cheek really hard which made him fall to the ground.

"You ever do that again, you'll never see tomorrow." She threatened.

Wally smiled currently amused of his tough new Kuki. "Is that a threat?" Kuki though, did not like the smile on his face.

"No- it's a promise." She said closely to his face and turned away which made her braids hit his face. Dustin and TJ smiled evilly at him while walking away with Kuki, he realized she was serious and not playing around.

"_Wow, has she gotten tough, when the crud did this happen?"_ he thought.

He went back to the tree house with his jaw not broken but it hurt really bad hoping to see Kuki again tomorrow and talk to her about this whole mess.

* * *

**Me: hope you liked it!**

**4: wow have you changed Kuki, ow! My jaw!**

**3: ya, ya, ya I changed I thought we covered this!**

**Me: your appearance isn't the only thing that changed…..**

**3: what's that supposed to mean!**

**4: your attitude changed as well**

**3: shutup before I punch your eye!**

**4: whatever…..**

**3: (tackles)**

**4: (trying to fight)**

**Me: I don't own the KND! (trying to pull the two away)…. Ugh, this is hard….. bubi!**


	5. Fighting

**Tomboy chapter 5 Fighting**

**Hey thanks earth angel 16, imasmurf93, and Laurie43 for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"I can't believe I did that…." Kuki said while skateboarding home with Dustin and TJ.

"Why can't you believe it?" Asked TJ. "You've done worse to other guys"

"Yeah, but this one's….. different….." she said.

"Why? You like him?" Dustin teased her by giving her kissy faces.

"No way!" Kuki looked at him disgusted. "Love is for girly-girls!" she then ran into Dustin making him fall and laughed, but then sighed and mumbled. "I don't like him anymore."

She arrived home and waved good bye to the two boys, she went inside and got a call from Abby, and picked it up.

"Hey numbuh 5, what goes on?"

"Girl," Abby yelled into the phone. "What is wrong with you?"

"what?"

"You punched numbuh 4!" Abby explained. "I thought you loved him?"

"You're wrong now," Kuki said with her anger starting to rise. "I don't like anyone but my skateboard! He must have told you about him tackling me too, huh?" she said in a matter-of-factly kind of way.

"Ummm…. No, but he thought you were a boy! If he thought you were you, it would've been different."

"I don't care, he shouldn't do it anyways!" then Kuki hung up and threw her phone, thus breaking it.

"Looks like I need a new phone." She smiled, Kuki called. "Mom, I need a new phone!"

"What happened to this one?" her mom sounded angry, this was her 5th one this year.

"Uhh… I dropped it and the screen fell off?" she thought of the first thing in her head.

Her mom sighed and said. "Fine, what kind do you want?"

"I don't care." Kuki really didn't care; she thought that it would just get destroyed again. Then she got a text from Nigel saying meet them at Lime Ricky's.

"Huh, it's still alive a little, but I would like a new phone." Then she put it in her palm of her hand and crushed the remainder of it.

Then on her bike she went and it only took 10 minutes, once she arrived she saw everyone and Wally, she turned completely white.

"Hey, numbuh 3!" Hoagie called to her. "Over here!" he waved his hand and she went towards it.

"Numbuh 3, you've met numbuh 4?" Nigel pointed at Wally.

"Why are you here?" she spat at Wally.

"Look you cruddy Sheila," Wally said rudely back to Kuki. "I'm part of the team again, so wherever the team goes, I go."

"How about you go to Australia, get a new phone or something, change the number, and forget to tell me so we don't talk anymore!" Kuki said and stood up with her fists pounding the table.

The room became silent until she sat back down awkwardly. "I'm leaving." Kuki left and was half way down the block to get to her bike when someone took her hand and spun her around, it was Wally.

"Look, I didn't mean to-" started Wally until Kuki cut him off.

"Oh yeah? Let's review…." Kuki said exasperated. "You tell someone that they like them and they leave, and the only connection is by cell phone and they change their number so every time you call that person you get a woman saying 'sorry that number has disconnected' and they arrive 1 year later not wanted!" she swiped her hand away from his grasp.

"I'm sorry! Don't you still like me?" yelled Wally as walked away from him.

"Not anymore! I don't want to see you anymore Wallabee Beetles! How about you do me a favor and move back?" she yelled.

He froze with his mouth dropping but then got the guts to tell her. "How about we start over?"

She froze and turned around. "Fine, one chance though." They rode their bikes to the park and sat under a tree, the sun was going down.

"Why did you change yourself?" Wally finally said.

"Got tired of being weak, tired of being pushed around or taken advantage of once you left, I took on boarding and biking and then to love it, then I met Dustin and TJ-"

"Wait," Wally stopped her. "You mean the two jerks at the skate park?" he smirked and the two pathetic boys.

"They're not jerks!" She said defensively. "And yes, I met them but Dustin was the best until I challenged him and then after I beat him, he wanted to follow in my footsteps I guess, then TJ was a friend of Dustin's and just followed, soon we all became friends."

"Oh, why do you dress like a guy?"

"I want to maintain my REP, every time I boarded or something I was made fun of so I hid my face with a hood and people think I'm a boy. I could be the next X a judge told me when I went to a competition." She said happily. "Why'd you come back?"

"My cousin Taylor, she was offered a job here and I asked to come with, my parents said it was okay because I talked non-stop about you guys and my parents thought it would be good if I came back."

"How is living with Taylor?"

"She's the best!" Wally boasted. "She let's me do whatever I want, let's me go to bed whenever I want, and we have a maid so I don't have to clean up! The only rules is no smoking, drinking, getting into trouble, and I got get a C average."

"Sick rules," Kuki laughed. "When are your parents coming back?"

"I don't know." Wally said a little sad and missing his folks. There was a awkward silence which filled the air.

Wally broke the silence. "Look, numbuh 3, I'm sorry for turning you into this and the whole cell phone thing-"

"Turning me into this?" Kuki said like Wally just slapped her in the face. "I happen to like what I am now, and what you did is unforgivable! I thought I would never see you again!" she yelled.

He stood up and looked down at her. "What do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"Move back to Australia!" she replied fast also standing up with her hands on her hips and her braids flying everywhere.

"Maybe you're the one who needs to change!" Wally accused her. "You turn into this freak because you feel insecure about yourself!"

"_Oh now he gets considerate."_ Thought Kuki, she tackled him to the ground and pinned him, punching him all over the face without giving him a chance to fight back. She got up and looked at him with his nose and lip all bloody and a eye black and blue.

She started walking away when she heard him say. "When did you change so much?"

She replied coldly. "Once you left, I'm the freak who's the toughest kid in town." Then she ran off on her bike crying while thinking. _"What have I done?"_

She went to lover trees and climbed up, it got dark so now no one was in it, she sniffled in her tears. "Who's up there?" the voice was Dustin.

"Me, Dustin." She said through her tears and wiped furiously at them trying to stop the flow.

He climbed up and saw her crying. "What's up, dude? I've never seen you cry." he came closer and put a arm around her comforting her.

"I'm turning weak. If you must know, that the kid I punched at the park was my good friend Wally, he moved to Australia a year ago but we lost touch a week later, at the park I beat him up pretty badly. He _was_ my best friend." she cried some more and he rubbed his hand up and down her arm trying to make her feel better.

"Ahhh, who needs him? You got me and TJ, as long as you're with us nothing bad will happen." he then got closer to her and kissed her and she kissed back to him wanting the comfort.

She broke apart. "Ummm…. Thanks Dustin." she did a fake smile and left. _"What did I just do?"_ she thought hoping to not see Wally tomorrow.

* * *

**Me: I don't own the KND by the way**

**4: you kicked my butt!**

**2: haha you got beat by a girl!**

**4 and 3: shutup! (blushes)**

**3: ya I would apologize but that's not my character**

**4: way to stick to your role….. (punches easily)**

**3: bye**

**5: ohh you still have a crush to numbuh 3!**

**4: no I do not! Forget you all! (leaves)**

**Me: shall we?**

**5: let's!**

**Me and 5: please review!**


	6. Betrayal

**Tomboy chapter 6 Betrayal**

**Hey I'd like to thank earth angel 16, namida no rekuiemu, Laurie43, imasmurf93, simi838, and geninkitty (one of my new cool reviewers and one of my coolest people! She drew a picture on what she looks like! Check it out here it is! Go to then look up the user genincat and then go to gallery and then you'll see tomboy and skater kuki is right there! Or you can look up my user… I'd give you all the address but when I tried it out it said it was invalid… hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

It was the next day and Kuki got up to the smell of bacon and eggs, she went downstairs and saw her dad making bacon and eggs. "Morning, Kuki!" said her dad.

She gave her dad a cold look, after all he was the reason for her parents being divorced and all. He had to stay here because he was cut from his job so had to stay here until he managed to get one, and so far... Unsuccessful… Kuki didn't like it, Mushi loved it, and Genki said he changed and there was karma and all.

"I'm going out." Kuki grabbed a granola bar and left.

"Won't you at least eat?" he said but, but Kuki was already out the door

"Kani." said Genki looking sympathetically to her ex- husband

"Dad, she's a vegetarian." said Mushi giggling.

"Ohhh."

**Back to Kuki**

Kuki went to the skate park like usually and saw Dustin, she didn't want to see him after last night. "Hey, how's my girl doing?" said Dustin putting a arm around her extremely excited.

"Stop, Dustin," Kuki shook his arm off. "And around here I'm not a girl, remember?" she whispered.

"Okay, okay," he let go of her but didn't stop pestering her. "It seems like you didn't like yesterday?"

"No, I didn't," she sighed. "Leave me alone."

"What?" Dustin's smile fading off his face and getting angry. "You kissed me back though! So what your saying is that you have no interest in me?" his voice got louder.

"No, Dustin, I like you as a friend." She wishes TJ was here, he tried to get into a hug but she pushed him away.

"Don't make me hurt you Dustin." Kuki said hesitantly.

"I don't need to hang around you to get better, I am better!" then he left on his skateboard to the construction site, Kuki followed, she couldn't pass up the challenge. Plus, she really wanted just to talk to him. He was good, he was probably as good as she was but once he finished she went and did the best she's ever done.

"Looks like you still need time." she teased and giggled.

Luckily nearby, Wally was walking with his jaw almost healed **(what a fast healer!)** and heard the noise of grinding and stopped and saw Kuki. He saw how good she was and it looked like she was challenged by her good friend.

"You think this is funny?" Dustin said angrier than ever. "I have to follow a freaking girl everywhere I go and try to be better than you! No girl should be better than a boy!" Dustin then pushed her to the ground with her hood falling off again.

"Uh-oh, I better go in," Wally was about to go in and protect Kuki but second thought about it because then she might yell at him for standing up for her. "But she's tough, I'll go in once it starts to get worse." Mumbled Wally behind the bushes. She got up and pounced, kicked, and punched him, she thought she was done but when she turned around, she didn't notice Dustin getting up slowly.

Wally knew then things were going to bad as he saw her get up. "Numbuh 3!" he called behind the bushes.

But it was too late, Dustin twirled her around and punched her hard to the nose which made her fall, she was kicked a couple of times as well for good measure.

Dustin was finally done when he spat. "You wanna act like boy, you gotta fight like a boy."

"That's my friend mate, I don't take to kindly to people who beat them up." Wally jumped out and faced Dustin.

"So you're the famous Wally Kuki has told me about?" Dustin gave him a cold glare. "You know you're a jerk for what you did"

"I'm a jerk?" Wally said in disbelief. "You just beat up a girl!

"No, I beat up a worthless boy, she wants to act like one, people will treat her like one."

"Yeah, but you knew she was a girl!" Wally accused Dustin. "You are no friend to her!"

"I comfort her last night and gave her the time of her life." he looked at Kuki trying to give Wally the wrong idea. Wally was really mad and tackled him, he threw him at a tree with Dustin trying to fight back but missed every time. Dustin was defeated and Wally spat at Dustin while saying. "You also got beat up by a girl and me, two beatings in a row." while laughing remembering Kuki.

"Kuki!" he ran to her, and kneeled completely worried about her. She was bleeding all over the face from her nose and had trouble breathing from the kicks to the ribs.

Each word she said she desperately gasped for air. "Wally…. I'm…. so…. Sorry….."

"It's okay, don't talk, you need your energy." He picked her up and ran to the tree house and took her to the reformatory, everyone took care of her. Once they were done, Wally told the whole story to them.

"Wow…. Poor numbuh 3." said Hoagie.

"Glad you were there." Said Abby.

Nigel came out and said. "She's fine, just a bloody nose. Nothing too serious and just needs rest."

Wally went in to see her, she was fast asleep, he then said with his breath shaky. "I'm so sorry for what I've done, and what that creep has done to yah…." He kissed her forehead and whispered on his way out "I love yah."


	7. Sleepover

**Tomboy chapter 7 Sleepover**

**Thanks imasmurf93, Laurie43, and evemiliana for reviewing! I hope you all will like this story!**

* * *

One hour later, Nigel went to check up to see if she was still asleep coming back to everyone and told everyone she was fast asleep still, so they shouldn't disturb her.

"I wish numbuh 3 never changed-" said Hoagie.

"Then this wouldn't happen to her." said Wally finishing Hoagie's sentence.

Then Kuki walked in with her normal over grown sweater and black leggings letting her hair loose once more. "Hey everyone, this was all I can find." Kuki said gloomily showing her outfit, but really deep down inside, she was happy to be back to her old self.

"I actually like it." said Wally blushing looking down at his shoes while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you okay?" said Abby to Kuki.

"Yeah, ummm... numbuh 5, can we do ummm... Girl talk? Like a sleepover?" Kuki said like she was ready to barf.

"Wow, she really changed" said Wally.

"Uhh, sure numbuh 3!" Abby sounded happy that the old Kuki was coming back, and they walked towards Kuki's room.

"You guys wanna listen in later?" said Hoagie slyly once the girls left.

"Sure." Snickered Wally and Nigel.

So they tip-toed towards Kuki's room, it's the same thing because she stayed mostly at home so she didn't really had time to change her whole room around to graffiti.

Abby was French braiding Kuki's hair while talking. "So girl, what do you wanna talk 'bout?"

"This… I'm happy to be back in my old clothes and be back in here with my stuffed animals, and you doing my hair."

"So you think the new you is wrong?"

"No!" Kuki said quickly but then hated to admit the truth. "Yeah... I feel like life has been worse once numbuh 4 left, we lost connection, I changed, more fights, more people hate me."

"You do whatever you feel is right girl and don't let anyone tell you different." Abby pointed at Kuki with a brush giving her a stern look.

Then Abby tapped Kuki's shoulder telling her that she's done. "Sooo Numbuh 5, you like numbuh 2?" Kuki giggled. Abby blushed and outside Kuki's room, Hoagie blushed as well while the boys decided to listen in.

"Ummm well….. How about you and numbuh 4?" she said while changing the subject.

Then Wally whispered to Hoagie while snickering. "Ohhh she just changed the subject about you, then it's true."

"You really think so?" Hoagie said a little hopefully. "Hey wait, they're talking about you!" he said and listened in again.

"Shut up!" whispered Nigel towards the two kids.

"I don't know," Kuki said thinking about the question. "I loved him, then I didn't, then I do! I guess I still do like him." Said Kuki smiling.

Abby laughed. "Yeah, numbuh 5 thought so."

Wally did a fist pump that he can still get his Kuki back, then Nigel gave him a toothless smile at him and Wally blushed and stood still again. "You still haven't told me!" whined Kuki.

"What do you mean, girl?" asked Abby.

"Don't play dumb," Kuki giggled. "You know!"

"Well…" Abby was blushing and rubbing the back of her neck.

Hoagie went to go to the bathroom to avoid hearing the question out of awkwardness but tripped on his shoe lace and fell giving a huge thud. "Oh, crud" said Wally. The girls ran out wondering what it was and gasped when they saw the boys outside the room.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" yelled Abby.

"Nothing-" said Hoagie until Kuki interrupted him.

"That's right!" Kuki yelled. "You better be doing nothing or else I'll pummel you to a pulp!" she then cracked her knuckles.

Nigel and Hoagie gulped but Wally stood his ground. "Yeah, like you'll do anything!"

"Oh, he did not just say that." said Abby, Kuki punched Wally in the stomach.

"Ow!" said Wally then Kuki started to cry and ran to her room.

"You fool!" Said Wally. "Don't you know she just wants to go back to how she was but doesn't want to you to think she's weak? God, you are so stupid!" Abby then whacked him with her hat and ran off for Kuki.

"What did I do?" asked Wally.

"I don't know, I don't know the girl mind." Shrugged Hoagie.

"C'mon, let's go get some ice cream." said Nigel.

"God, she punches hard." Wally said while rubbing his stomach.

**Back to Kuki and Abby!**

"It's okay Kuki, they just don't understand." Coaxed Abby.

"Yeah, I guess…" But Kuki tried to change the subject by smiling under her tears. "But you have to tell me if you like him!"

"If I tell you, will you stop crying and smile?"

"Yep!" Kuki nodded and beamed.

"Okay, I do like him…. A lot" Abby blushed.

"Ahhhh!" Shouted Kuki. "That's so cute!"

"Shut up!" Abby said playfully.

"So what's up with you and numbuh 4? Last time I remember you guys saying I like you and all that." said Abby curiously.

Kuki looked sad. "Oh, well…. He moved and apparently switched phones and forgot to add my number so when he got a new phone he never told me and once I called him, I got a woman telling me sorry that number's been disconnected!" Kuki yelled in the last sentence obviously annoyed.

"Look, as much as I'd love to be mad with you I should say this, he's back with us now…. You can make things straight with him."

"Yeah, I guess, I still kind've liked him…."

"Kind've?" Abby smiled and raised a eyebrow

"Okay," Kuki admitted. "I still like him!"

"Then go tell him!"

"What if he doesn't like me anymore because I beat him up a couple of times?"

"Then give him time."

The girls braided hair, talked more, blind folded make-over, and then finally went to bed. But in the middle of the night, Kuki got up to go to Wally's room, then she entered his room and shook him to wake him up.

"Ahhh!" Wally screamed but then calmed down once he saw Kuki. "Oh it's just you. I forgot what you looked like without the hood covering your face."

"Look numbuh 4, I wanted to say I'm sorry for beating you up." she looked away out of awkwardness.

"That's okay-" he said rubbing his eyes to focus, she did a fake cough. "Ahem"

"What?" he asked.

"You need to apologize now." she pointed at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry for losing touch with you and stuff….." he said awkwardly.

She laughed."It's okay!" and gave him her bone crushing hugs. "Heh, there's the Kuki I know." And he blushed.

She turned to him and smiled. "Look, I'm not going back to my tomboy faze because I know that I have you again."

"Have me again? Does this mean?" he said smiling. "Yes Wally, I really like you."

"I lo- really like you too." He kissed her to also cover up his little slip but Kuki broke it apart.

"I better go, Wally, Abby will worry about me." she hugged him and left to her room but once she walked out, she saw Abby and Hoagie outside the door listening in.

"Wow you guys." Kuki rolled her eyes and took Abby's arm and ran off with her.

She threw Abby on her bed. "Why were you listening in?"

Abby wasn't paying attention and just looking at the ceiling, "helloooo? Numbuh fiiiveee?" she waved her hand in front of her.

"Wha-what?" Abby blinked and snapped out of her trance. "Oh yeah, sorry what?"

"Okay forget about me, what went on with you and numbuh 2?"

"It all started when-" Abby startedher story, _she tip-toed towards Wally's room because she heard Kuki get out of bed and saw Hoagie there as well listening in on Kuki and Wally's conversation._

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Abby_

"_Listening in, how about you?" he didn't look at her and focused on the conversation._

"_Going to do the same- What happened so far?" then Abby pressed her ear against the door, Hoagie was looking at her and not replying._

"_What?"Abby asked._

"_Oh, sorry- you just look really nice." he blushed._

_She blushed as well. "Umm…. Yeah thanks, nice cloud pjs." She tried to return the compliment but it's kind of hard when he's wearing flamboyant cloud pj's._

"_That's a lie." he laughed and so did she, they then heard Kuki say she's sorry._

"_They are so cute together." said Abby chuckling. _

"_Mmhm" Said Hoagie._

"_I have to use the bathroom," Abby whispered. "Tell me what happens once I get back, okay?" Abby got so excited, when she ran she tripped into Hoagie's arms._

"_I got yah." He said and looked down smiling, soon Hoagie and Abby got closer and kissed. Once they were finished they pressed their ears against the door while being really close to each other still looking each other in the eyes and smiling._

_Then they heard Kuki and Wally's feeling for each other and smiled some more, they were about to leave but Hoagie grabbed Abby and kissed her then broke apart, but once they did they were caught by Kuki._

"And that's what happened…." Said Abby smiling.

Kuki smiled, laughed, then squealed, Abby joined in on the laughter and then shushed Kuki. "C'mon, let's get some sleep. You gotta confront that jerk Dustin tomorrow, we'll have your back" said Abby showing a thumbs up

Kuki shivered at his name and said. "Okay, thanks numbuh 5." And the girls fell asleep.


	8. Dustin Returns

**Tomboy chapter 8 Dustin Returns**

**Hey I'd like to thanks like usually earth angel 16, imasmurf93, Laurie43, and evemiliana you all rock! I hope you like this chapter because I'm almost done!**

* * *

Kuki got changed in her usual clothes and looked at her rainbow monkey watch, this would usually be the time Dustin would be at the skate park. "I'm going to face Dustin." She announced as she walked out of the door.

"You're not facing him alone you know." Said Wally. "We're all coming too."

"I need to confront him alone." Replied Kuki.

"No, he put you in bad health last time. We got your back" smiled Abby.

"Okay," Kuki gave in. "But only because I'm scared."

Wally wrapped his arms around her waist. "You got me to protect you." She smiled but had to lower herself a little because he was still smaller than everyone, and to make himself feel taller she did that.

"Let's go face that creep." Said Hoagie.

Then they got on their wheels and left, Abby with her rollerblades, Kuki and Wally with their skateboard, and Nigel and Hoagie with their bikes.

Kuki got off and walked up to Dustin. "Hey you creep."

Dustin turned around and didn't recognize her for a minute because she was wearing different clothes than what he was used to. "Oh, hey! I didn't know that was you without the big clothes on you, what? Couldn't handle being a boy?"

"No," Kuki said proudly. "I changed because I just so happen to like this part of me, it's the old me and I like it."

"What a shame…." Dustin shook his head. "I actually had respect for you, but you obviously lost it. I knew no _girl _could handle being a skater."

"Listen you-" Wally stepped up but was cut off by Kuki's arm stopping him from doing anything else.

"Oh look," Dustin laughed. "You got security too! What, you afraid of me?"

"He just so happens to be my boyfriend! So yeah, I guess he is my protection!" Kuki stepped forward.

"Didn't you like our little kiss in lover trees?" Dustin teased with his arms opening up for a hug. "I'm your dream guy."

"What?" everyone exclaimed except Dustin and Kuki.

"Oh?" Dustin said with fake confusion. "Didn't Kuki tell you? A couple of nights ago, little Kuki was crying because you broke her wittle heart and I comforted her." he said in a baby voice to both Kuki and Wally.

"Come over here." Kuki dragged Dustin over where no one can see her, she was ready to pummel him already annoyed by him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Hoagie.

"Trust me," Kuki winked at them trying to tell them a message on that she was going to beat him up.

"She can't get enough of me!" Dustin yelled at Wally as they were walking behind a wall so no one can see Kuki beat him up. Before they were hidden behind the wall though, everyone had to hold Wally back from jumping on Dustin.

"Shut up!" Kuki whacked Dustin in the arm. "Wally doesn't need to know about the kiss you idiot!"

"what does he have that I don't?" Dustin asked obviously jealous. "I'm taller, smaller, and way better looking."

"He's nicer and wouldn't beat me up!" she said getting closer to him and making her hands into fists.

"I can be nice sometimes," Dustin said. "I'm a nice guy!"

"Yeah," Kuki rolled her eyes and said sarcastically. "Right, because punching a girl in the jaw just says nice guy." She then started to walk away from behind the wall but as she was about to walk from behind it, she was pulled back.

"Don't you leave me Kuki Sanban!" he held her arm tightly.

"You're hurting me!" Kuki said then punched him in the face to have him let go.

"I like them feisty!" he laughed. The punch seemed no affect at all; he covered her mouth because she tried to scream.

"See- I'm taking you away from those losers telling saying that I'm no good for you…. That's how nice I am." And he dragged her away as she bit his hand but still didn't let her go.

"She's been there for awhile, you think she's okay?" asked Wally sitting on a rail.

"I'll check." Said Hoagie as he went behind the wall, he ran back huffing and puffing. "Guys…. She's….. gone!" they then left splitting up to find her.

**Back to Kuki**

He went to abandoned house and threw her on the couch as he sat down in the chair right next to her. "I still don't see why you prefer that Wally kid."

"Because I love him, that's why." Kuki admitted. "Where even are we?" she demanded also wondering why she wasn't running away.

"We're at this house that was a 'controlled fire' by the fire department for practice." Dustin explained.

"So now what?" Kuki crossed her arms.

"You know," Dustin said in thought. "I was going to punch you but now the moments passed."

"How can you punch a girl?" Kuki asked.

"I didn't really consider you as a girl." Dustin explained.

"But still," Kuki said. "That's really rude. I guess I'll be going."

"Oh," Dustin said locking the door. "You're going to go until you forget that Wally kid."

"I guess we're never leaving then." Kuki said firmly and crossed her arms.

"I can let you go," Dustin reasoned. "Unless you give me a kiss."

"Like I'll ever do that." Kuki scoffed.

"Wally!" Kuki cried. Wally saw that she wasn't hurt but nonetheless, he tackled Dustin and punched Dustin with one punch after another, leaving him bloody.

"Kuki," he came up to her. "What did he do to you?" he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I tried punching him, but when I did it was like he wasn't even human, my punches had no effect!" she gripped his sweatshirt really tight.

"No one will hurt you now," Wally coxed her. "That is the last time you talk to some creep alone, got it?" he lifted her chin up to make sure she understood.

"Before I go-" She wrote a note saying she never wishes to see him, and how much of a low life he was and if he even touched her she would have Wally hurt him. Kuki took a long bath and had Abby talk to her once she went to the tree house.

"She's fine, just a mark and a couple of bruises from him," Abby explained. "She just wants to be alone at the moment."

"That jerk," ranted Wally. "He ever touches Kooks again, he'll pay!"

As the next day flew by, Kuki left the tree house early in her baggy guy clothes and took off, she did her skateboarding again but not at the skate park because she knew _he_ would be there. Once as she was done boarding, she stayed in her room for the rest of the day except no one seemed to mind, her dad was out looking for a job, Mushi was at Sonya's house, and her mom was working and not coming back till late. Kuki had some heavy metal music on really loud and started graffiti her room, it was a horrible habit of hers to make graffiti designs throughout her room. She wanted to be back to her old self but Dustin saw her vulnerable and took advantage of her like as people did once Wally left, so she went back to her boy clothes and hid herself from the world.

In the middle of making a graffiti design, she heard a familiar accent. "You know, the music is too loud and this is pretty nice decorating, it's not you though." it was Wally smiling while sitting on her window ledge.

"I thought I made it clear that I want to be alone?" she snapped still spraying the pain on her wall.

"I thought you were back to your old self- why?" he came in.

"He saw me vulnerable, now I have to show him I'm tough." she didn't bother to make eye contact with him with the poor excuse.

"You don't need to dress up to show your tough, Kooks," Wally said sympathetically. "I know you're tough." he sat down next to her with an arm around her.

"It was obvious to him that I wasn't."

"Sure you were." Wally said astonished that she didn't even realize. "The way you stood up to him was tough, heck, you even punched him!" he smiled and laughed at the memory.

"I guess."

Wally saw how Dustin affected Kuki, and deep down, it really tore him up inside. Wally got up slowly and made a decision. He had enough of this. "Kuki, I'll be back later." he hopped out of the window and ran towards the skate park ready to give Dustin the beating of a lifetime.


	9. the Final Battle

**Tomboy chapter 9 the Final Battle**

**Hey I'd like to thanks the usual for the reviews (you know how you are!), and you guys are awesome not only because you were the only ones but because I liked the reviews and you guys aren't not butt nubs! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Wally ran as hard as he could to the skate park and he saw Dustin with TJ.

"YOU!" Wally ran up to Dustin and punched him off the skate board, TJ held Wally back wondering where the heck this kid came from.

"Hey man," yelled TJ. "What's your deal?"

"Heh," Dustin snickered while wiping his mouth. "Let him go TJ, I'll take care of him." said Dustin evilly, he apparently got a black eye from yesterday.

"Get off of me!" Wally whipped his hands away from TJ.

"What did you come here for?" asked Dustin disgustfully.

Wally didn't want to talk, he just tackled him, punched, and kicked him as hard as he could. Dustin was strong too, he threw a few punches but they didn't hurt Wally. Finally, TJ ripped him off of Dustin. "What the heck is going on?" yelled TJ.

"Your little friend here almost beat up Kuki!" Wally tried to break free.

"What?" said TJ in shock.

"Yeah!" Wally exclaimed. "Now, thanks to him, she's not coming outside."

"I can't believe you!" TJ yelled at Dustin. "She was your friend and so was I, forget you!" TJ let go of Wally and they beat Dustin up. When they were finished, Dustin was all bloody and got another black eye.

"Did I mention he also beat her up?" asked Wally.

TJ looked down at Dustin and kicked him. "Now I'm done."

"Thanks mate." Said Wally to TJ.

"No problem," TJ shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm going to go, tell Kuki that I hope she feels better and she can come back to the skate park, Dustin is banned from it. My dad owns it and of course, if I'm not happy, then he's not happy." TJ smiled in triumph.

"I'll tell her." Wally ran off to Kuki to tell her the good news.

He jumped through the window; she was doing more graffiti to her walls. "You know you shouldn't do that."

"Oh!" Kuki jumped from being scared by his sudden appearance. "Hey, Wally." But then noticed he was cut up a little. "What happened?" she ran to him.

"I took care of our little problem." Wally smiled.

"You didn't!" she gasped. "You know, that was very stupid of you."

"I did, and some kid helped me and told me that he's banned from the park or something?"

"That's TJ, his dad owns the park!" she said excitedly. "I still can't believe you did that." She couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek.

"I did it for you; I can't stand to see you like this," Wally sighed. "Let's go outside, we could go to Lime Ricky's with everyone, what do you say?" he put his arm around her in encouragement.

She nodded her head meaning yes. "Let me change, it's hot outside" so she shooed him out so she could change and walked out with her normal over-grown sweater.

"Better?" she asked showing off her clothes.

"Much better." Then they walked hand in hand to Lime Ricky's.

"When we get back," Wally said. "We should paint your room."

"Yeah!" she said cheerfully. "And get my rainbow monkey's back."

"Bleh," Wally said in disgust. "Rainbow Dorkies."

"Yay!" she hugged him and in a couple of minutes they were at Lime Ricky's.

They went inside and went towards the table where everyone else was.

"Hey, numbuh 4!" Hoagie called for him but then noticed the cuts and bruises. "What happened?"

"Just had to settle something." Wally said devilishly.

"I see your back to normal." said Nigel looking at Kuki.

"I sure am!" she replied blithely.

"So what happened to you boy?" asked Abby to Wally.

Wally told the whole story, he added some parts to make himself sound more like a hero. Kuki was really interested but everyone laughed at some parts because they knew he was lying like when he said, "then Dustin shot lasers out of his eyes at me, but I was too quick for him!" The rest of the night was nothing but laughs and smiles knowing Kuki was safe and reunited with Wally.

* * *

_**The End!**_

**Hope you liked the story! Maybe some ideas would help a lot! And don't forget to review!**


End file.
